


Childhood Trauma

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Childhood Trauma

He used to get bullied a lot. Like, every day.

One time a group of kids, all teenagers, followed him home from school. At first, they did nothing but throw rocks and yell obscenities. He tried to ignore them. He was never much of a fighter. Probably why they picked on him to begin with.

They gave him all sorts of reasons, really. He was smart, he was little, he had no parents, he had no friends. In terms of reasons, they never seemed to run short.

It was as if they hated him, really hated him. Even years later, he'd never be able to understand it.

For a long time, back in those days, he wished they would like him. He used to imagine being accepted, being seen as one of them.

Towards the end, he simply wished they would leave him alone.

As he watched, eyes round with trepidation, they circled him, blocking his path. One of them seized his arms and held them behind his back. His books scattered at his feet. They kicked them aside. Later, when he picked them up (sniffling, face streaked with tears), he'd find them full of grass and dirt, the inside front cover of his college-level trigonometry book stamped with a muddy footprint.

They dragged him into the trees. By this point, he was struggling, but it did little good. They found a grassy area and pushed him, kicking and squirming, onto his back. While one of them held him down, another pulled his legs apart and situated himself between them. 

Tails trembled in fear as, smiling, breathing hard with excitement and anticipation, they lined up.

"Don't," he begged, to no avail. They penetrated. It hurt like hell. He couldn't even scream. Instead, he whimpered and began to cry. 

They drew out of him slowly, then pushed back in. They thrust again and again, slowly at first, then harder and faster. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but they were held securely above his head. 

One of the girls yelled something vile. The others laughed. Tails closed his eyes and turned his head, trying to hide his face. This made them laugh even more.

The next few minutes he spent in more pain and humiliation than, at seven years old, he ever could have known existed. All the times he'd been made fun of and beaten up were nothing compared to this.

When they came, they pulled out so as to get it on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and closed his mouth. They all started yelling. One of them reached out and smeared it all over, rubbing it violently into his skin. He whimpered and they laughed again.


End file.
